Besaid Aurochs
The Besaid Aurochs are a blitzball team in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 that represent the island of Besaid. They are considered the worst team in Spira, and are mostly concerned with doing their best as opposed to winning. When Tidus, a champion blitzer from Dream Zanarkand, is transported to modern-day Spira, he joins the Aurochs and leads them to the tournament finals against the best team in the league, the Luca Goers. The match outcome depends on the player. The Aurochs (with the exception of Tidus) wear yellow uniforms with crossed black straps and black pants. Known players The player can hire free agents from all over Spira, changing the Aurochs' roster from its original formation. This list is based on those known within the story to have played for the Aurochs. *Tidus (Zanarkand Abes star player only) *Wakka *Datto *Letty *Jassu *Botta *Keepa *Vilucha (recruitable in Final Fantasy X, full-time player in Final Fantasy X-2) *Beclem (Final Fantasy X-2 only) *Chappu (former player) Story ''Final Fantasy X When Tidus drifts to Besaid after his encounter with Sin, he runs amid the Aurochs' training session on the beach. He impresses the Aurochs' captain, Wakka, by returning the Aurochs' wayward ball with a special blitzball move (his signature, the Sphere Shot), and Wakka escorts Tidus to Besaid Village where the Aurochs lodge at the Crusaders' hut. Tidus joins the Aurochs and is to accompany the team to Luca for the upcoming blitzball tournament, subtly learning he has inadvertently joined Spira's worst team. Wakka explains the Aurochs don't care about winning as long as they do their best, but Tidus disagrees and encourages the team to aim for victory. This is to be Wakka's last tournament, as he is quitting the team to join summoner Yuna on her pilgrimage. Before they set out, Wakka prays for blitz success at a small shrine of Yevon outside the village and teaches Tidus how to do it as well. En route to Luca, the Aurochs run into Luca Goers who were praying for success at Kilika Temple, and get mocked. Tidus practices the special move of his father, the blitzball star Jecht, and masters it, awing the Aurochs who unsuccessfully try copy him. As the teams arrive in Luca the announcers introduce each one to the crowds, praising the Goers and deriding the Aurochs. Tidus is annoyed although Wakka tells him it's the same every year. Tidus grabs a megaphone and climbs onto a pile of crates, announcing that this year the Aurochs are taking the cup much to Wakka's embarrassment. The Aurochs retire to the locker rooms all but for Tidus who tours Luca with Yuna. Due to luck the Aurochs get seeded through the first round and are to play the Al Bhed Psyches next, but the Al Bhed kidnap Yuna, apparently to try and force the Aurochs into losing the match. While the game is on Tidus leads Yuna's other guardians to board the Al Bheds' ship and save Yuna. Once she is recovered Lulu shoots a flare into the sky, notifying Wakka of their success, and the Aurochs win the game and go on to face the Goers for the final. Wakka took a pummeling in the semi-finals and relinquishes his captain's position to Tidus. However, Tidus sits out the last part of the match as the crowd begins to chant for Wakka, letting him play in his final game in the Aurochs. If the Aurochs win they get the crystal cup, but regardless Wakka bids the team goodbye as they remain behind in Luca to partake in the blitzball league, now captained by Tidus, who can enlist many new players for the team. As Yuna and her guardians battle Sin on the Al Bheds' airship, the Aurochs return home to Besaid. As Sin is destroyed and falls from the sky they watch in awe over a bonfire, but the team again loses its captain as Tidus disappears. Final Fantasy X-2 Though Wakka has returned to his old life in Besaid, he is not rejoining the Aurochs as he has married Lulu who is expecting their first child. The Aurochs have joined the Youth League who send Beclem to train them. Beclem had heard many a praising on Wakka from his late brother Chappu who was a Crusader, but is disappointed when meeting Wakka and the Aurochs face to face and puts them through a grueling training regimen. Wakka and Lulu have their baby and the Aurochs decide to skip this year's league in favor of looking after him, asking the Gullwings to take their place. As Yuna and Tidus are reunited off the coast of Besaid, the Aurochs, among the other Besaid villagers, cheer on the beach. Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ A welcome party is to be arranged for Yuna and Tidus's return. As they head to the village Wakka and the Aurochs tell Tidus of everything that had happened during his two year absence, and how they have returned to their losing streak after Tidus left. As the party preparations are underway they return to the beach where Wakka shows Tidus the Aurochs' new boat, the ''S.S. Ace, described as small, slightly worn out and yellow. The Aurochs' crystal cup is placed on top. After Tidus and Yuna go missing the villagers find the boat gone, and only recover the trophy from the stormy sea. Gallery Wakka with the Crystal Cup.jpg|The Aurochs with the crystal cup. Besaid_Aurochs_Ending.png|The Aurochs' players in the Final Fantasy X ending. Besaid_Aurochs_Profile.png|The Aurochs' profile in Shinra's Dossiers menu. Etymology Trivia *Apart from Tidus, all the original Besaid Aurochs players at the beginning of Final Fantasy X have a double letter in their name. *The Besaid Aurochs is the only team in Final Fantasy X to not have any female members by default. They gain a female member, Vilucha, in Final Fantasy X-2. de:Besaid Aurochs fr:Besaid Aurochs Category:Blitzball teams